gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Izumo-class
The Izumo-class is a space battleship created by Morgenröte, and used by the Orb Union. Similar in design to the ''Archangel'', it has lower firepower but a far greater mobile suit carrying capacity. The second ship of the class, the Kusanagi, was originally used primarily to travel between the resource satellite Heliopolis, and the Orb homeland, and later achieved widespread renown as the flagship of Cagalli Yula Athha and a member of the famed Three Ship Alliance, proving instrumental in ending the First Junius War. Technology & Combat Characteristics The only spacecraft designed and built by Morgenröte specifically for the Orb military is the Izumo-class, which has an unusual modular design: Only the ship’s central block is able to reenter the atmosphere to travel to Orb, leaving its propulsion and weapons modules in orbit. Strictly speaking the Izumo is thus incapable of atmospheric combat, and functions only in space - its central module is sent into orbit from Orb’s Kaguya mass driver and redocks with the other components. The Izumo-class served as Morgenröte’s base for the development of the Archangel, and thus is similar in layout and has many of the same weapons; Though it lacks its successor’s “”Valiant” linear cannons, it has twice the number of "Lohengrin" positron cannons and also has the same "Gottfried" beam cannons. Though the Izumo-class has only one catapult, its single large hangar can carry more than half again as many mobile suits as the Archangel. Armaments ;* “Igelstellung” 75mm CIWS x12 ;* Gottfried Mk71” 225cm dual high-energy beam cannon x2 ;* Lohengrin” positron cannon x4 ;* Missile launcher x20 History At some point prior to the First Junius War, the Orb Union's weapons manufacturer Morgenröte creates the Izumo-class battleship. The ship is designed with a modular construction, and only its central hull module travels between the Orb homeland and space - whether Orb-affiliated colonies such as Heliopolis or the neutral city of Copernicus on the Moon. The first ship of the class, the eponymous Izumo, ''belongs to the Sahaku noble family, and after is completion is assigned to defend the orbital elevator turned space fortress ''Ame-no-Mihashira. ''The fortress would ultimately become the primary base of operations and staging point for Orb's small but efficient space fleet. When Morgenröte, through the Sahaku family, was contracted by the Atlantic Federation to build its G-Weapons and their mother ship, the ''Izumo served as a template upon which the new vessel was built. The second Izumo-class ship was the Kusanagi owned by the Athha family. The Kusanagi's primary task was to act as a cargo vessel between the homeland and the colony Heliopolis - at least, until the colony's destruction. These trips are accomplished by the ship's core hull unit. As the Kusanagi was, at the time, on Earth, it was not destroyed with the colony, and was launched into space shortly before Orb fell to the Alliance later that year. As it departs Orb, the Kusanagi carries Cagalli Yula Athha and her comrades into space, and it goes on to become the mothership of Orb's remaining mobile suit forces. Along with the Archangel and the Eternal, the Kusanagi would gain international recognition for its instrumental role in ending the Bloody Valentine War. After the end of the First Junius War, two additional ships of the class are built, the Susanoo and Tsukiyomi. These ships would also be stationed at Ame-no-Mihashira, and would remain there until near the end of the second war in C.E. 75, when they would launch along with the Kusanagi and Izumo ''in the war's final battle. Gallery ship_izumoclass_d.png|Central module ship_izumoclass_e.png|External bow and stern combat modules ship_izumoclass_c.png|The ''Izumo, the first ship of the Izumo-class ship_izumoclass_b.png|The Kusanagi, the second and most well-known ship of the Izumo-class